


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Sex game

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Competitive, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Vaginal Sex, playful, whoever cums first loses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 5 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: MirafreedKink: Sex





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - Sex game

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - Sex game  
> always open for suggestions for ships/kinks for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

“Giving up yet, Freed?” Mira panted with a small grin on her lips as she looked down at the green-haired male and moved with certainty, not holding back one bit. 

“Not at all!” _Oh no_ , not when he heard the raggedness in her ever so sweet voice and felt how her hips jerked out of the rhythm every once in a while. But goddammit, she was doing it _so well_. He loved to watch her mesmerizing body move while she was riding him, he loved when she did _this_ to him. It was stealing his rational thinking and for once he didn’t feel the need to complain. 

Freed’s hands found their way to the barmaid’s hips, feeling her smooth skin beneath his palms and giving another soft grunt of pleasure. It had been clear from the beginning that Mirajane didn’t plan on showing him any mercy but he refused to lose here! Sneakily his right hand moved up in order to palm one of her breasts gently, eyes closing briefly when he witnessed the soft moan his gesture educed from her before he let his hands drop further down, let it stroke along her stomach and lower. 

Trying to concentrate on Mira’s panting sounds, telling him just how close to her orgasm she really was but so was he, he managed to show a teensy smirk the moment his fingers felt the small bundle of nerves he had been aiming for and when he began to stroke it deliberately Mirajane couldn’t help but moan out a little louder, feeling how utter pleasure closed in. _This devil!_ That’s what she thought though at the same time it felt way too _heavenly_ for her to complain for real and still, she too refused to give in first.

Meeting the rune mage’s eyes she bit down on her lower lip and went for a rhythm that was a bit faster than her previous one, her palms resting on his chest as she lifted and lowered herself onto his amazing cock over and over again.

It was a mess of ragged breathing, heat claiming the air around them, the will to win this game but also the want to experience this incredible high again and eventually it was Freed who succumbed to the pleasure first, much to Mira’s satisfaction. 

His hips thrust up in a frantic manner and she heard him groaning her name in his deep and lust-filled voice as he came and god did it feel good to have won this little game and finally be allowed to give in as well, Freed’s last thrusts throwing her over the edge and her head tilting back in the sweet pleasure she had been waiting for.


End file.
